Switching Teams
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: Willow only wanted to drown her sorrows. She didn't expect to find someone along the way. This is part of the mid year fic a thon


  
  
This is past of the mid eyar fic a thon. Okay so this is a WWE x-over fic. But not a PWP cuz I can't write that. But there is a happy ending... enjoy.

Disclaimer: i don't own anything they belong to Whedon and McMahon  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Willow sighed as she leaned back against the building she had just vacated. She had gone in there with the intentions of drowning her sorrows but drinking had never been a big thing with her. She figured it reminded her a little too much of her freshman year in University and when the beer turned some of her classmates into cavemen. That was not a fun time.  
  
So instead of tossing back the alcohol, she had ordered a coke. A plain and simple coke. It was embarrassing, she had gone in there with a mission but had chickened out at the last minute. As soon as she had finished her drink, she quickly paid the bartender and left.  
  
But what did she expect? It was her. She was Willow Rosenberg, little Miss Predictable, if you didn't count the time she tried to end the world but she tried not to think about that, it always brought forth too many emotions. Losing Tara, killing Warren, trying to hurt everyone she loved and trying to end the world so she, and the world, no longer suffered. How she hated thinking about all that, it made her want to march right back into that bar and order a drink that contained the most alcohol possible, but once again she stopped herself, saying she had to somehow get herself back to her hotel.  
  
She should really call headquarters and tell them what happened, they'd want to know what a lying, no good, stupid little filthy cheat Kennedy was. Stupid girl. She had risked opening up her heart to her and as soon as things seemed to be going well and they were sent on a trip to find new Slayers, Kennedy went off and not only found one but boinked her all at the same time. It was at times like these that she cursed the locator spells. Sure they were useful but sometimes you just ended up walking into things you wish you had never seen.  
  
Sighing, she began walking back to their- no- her hotel. She couldn't ignore the fact that maybe her not drowning her sorrows had more to do with being turned into a caveman. If she really thought about it, as much as she hated what Kennedy had done, it didn't really bother her. Sure, she had opened her heart to the girl but she doubt it wasn't on an emotional level at least it hadn't been for the last little while. No lately it had been purely physical. Willow wanted Kennedy for sex and that's all she had been good for, especially with that tongue ring. But that made her feel a little guilty, since when did she use people for sex? For anything, really.  
  
Maybe it was time to move on, try something new, or meet someone and not a female someone. Maybe female someone's are bad. After all her two lesbian relationships didn't work out, as opposed to her one straight relationship. Meaning, within all fairness she should switch sides again and bat for her first team. Unless you counted Xander then it would be two and two. Wait, did Xander even count?  
  
Stopping, she gave her head a firm shake, and tried to think clearer. You knew it was bad when you started babbling in your head.  
  
As soon as she stopped though, she became aware of a creepy un-natural presence that seemed like the vampire variety. She slowly turned around, trying to focus in on it all the while painfully aware that she didn't have a stake.  
  
There. Across the street. Down a small dark alley.  
  
Quickly, she crossed the street, wondering why it always had to be a small dark alley, and quietly stepped into the alley.  
  
"Mummy wants a new pet."  
  
Oh yes this was just perfect. It had been so long since she had seen the dark hair, crazy vampire, but here she was and it appeared she was looking for a little snack, uhh, make that a new pet.  
  
"Dru?" She softly called.  
  
The insane vampires topped advancing on her intended victim and slowly turned around.  
  
"Hello." She said in a dreamy voice. "The stars sang to me tonight. They said I would see the red little witch whose Slayer stole my Spike."  
  
"Dru, Spike is-"  
  
"Not gone." She cut Willow off. "My poor baby went up in flames because of that Slayer. I felt him in my heart when he disappeared. Just crumbled and crumbled into little itty bitty pieces until there was nothing left."  
  
"Then you know he is gone."  
  
Willow tried to look behind her and see whoever it was and if they were okay but Drusilla kept swaying back and forth, looking up at the stars that she wasn't sure if the person there was okay or not.  
  
"No my Spike is not gone. He's living with Daddy."  
  
"Daddy?" Willow said, trying to understand what Dru was saying.  
  
"Do you mean Angel?"  
  
"Daddy hasn't been well, and grandmummy has died again, Spike still doesn't want his mommy, leaving poor Drusilla all alone."  
  
"What are you doing now?" Willow asked, cautiously.  
  
"Mummy needs a new pet and I've found one."  
  
Finally, Drusilla stepped aside to reveal her victim. It was a male who wasn't too much taller then her. She could tell through his clothes that he was muscular and if it wasn't for the fact that a vampire was about to attack him she could bet he was the one people were usually afraid of. Despite the way his eyes seemed to be bugging out of his head, she could tell by the way he stood and held himself that he was full of confidence.  
  
"Are you okay?" Willow called to him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I think there is something wrong with her though."  
  
"You're telling me." She whispered to herself.  
  
"Naughty little witch." Drusilla shook her head. "Saying bad things that mummy can hear."  
  
"Dru, you're not my Mummy." Willow said in disgust.  
  
"But I can be." She sighed. "Then there will be two pets."  
  
"Or none." Willow shot back, channeling her powers for what could be a tough fight. Dru was in no way weak. She was very powerful and had a few tricks of her own.  
  
"Naughty, naughty little red witch. Went and got herself all powerful."  
  
"I did Drusilla." Willow replied as more power flowed through her.  
  
The man she was about to save gasped and Willow knew that what he was seeing was freaking him out. After the activation spell, whenever she called on powerful magic like this, instead of becoming all dark and veiny Willow, her eyes became white and her hair grew streaks of white. The more magic she used, the whiter her hair became. She kinda preferred this to the black and veiny.  
  
"Maybe it's better to leave unless you prefer being dusted." Willow threatened her.  
  
"Little Witch, ruined mummy's fun." Drusilla said with a pout. She turned to look at her intended new pet. "Mummy will be back for you."  
  
She turned back to Willow with a big hiss before jumping onto the roof of one of the buildings they were in between.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Willow heard the guy mutter.  
  
"What, you've never seen a crazy insane vampire before?"  
  
The guy looked at her and was about to say more until Willow collapsed.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
"C'mon, wake-up. Please."  
  
Willow let out a soft moan as she slowly regained consciousness. Opening her eyes, she came face to face with the man she had saved from Drusilla.  
  
"What-where?" She went to sit up but the man held her down.  
  
"Don't try to move yet, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Willow said, struggling against him. "Drusilla, is she-?"  
  
"Yeah she's still gone, she hasn't come back."  
  
She sagged in relief. "That's good, I'm a little weak."  
  
"What-what was that? And what you did? How could you? Your eyed were white and your hair then you started floating then she jumped up on top of-"  
  
"Whoa." Willow tried to calm him down. "That was a babble worthy of me."  
  
He just stared at her with an intense look, waiting for her to continue, she sighed.  
  
"First we'll start with I'm Willow, white witch extraordinaire."  
  
"Witch?" The man's eyes were about to bug out of his head.  
  
"Well I could give you some excuse but would you really believe it?"  
  
He shook his head. "And that other woman?"  
  
"Vampire." Willow replied. "Crazy insane vampire who I find really annoying."  
  
"I see." Was all he said leaning back in a daze.  
  
Willow sighed. "I'm sorry you had to get messed up in all this but wherever you're going, perhaps I should go with you, just in case she returns."  
  
The man didn't say anything just stood and held out a hand to help her up. She grasped it and let herself be pulled up.  
  
He wrapped an arm around her waist when she started to buckle.  
  
"Thanks." she said, a faint blush tingeing her cheeks.  
  
"How are you going to help if she comes back? You can't even walk."  
  
"I'll be fine." Willow stubbornly protested. "It just happens when I call on too much magic and it doesn't get released properly. I just need a few moments." She panted, leaning against him more.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked, after a few minutes.  
  
"To work." He replied, leaning her up against the wall to pick up his bag. Straightening up he pulled her close again as his arm went around her waist.  
  
"I can walk." She said feebly.  
  
The look he gave her clearly said he knew she was lying.  
  
"Okay maybe not too well but I can."  
  
"And I kind of need to go, I'm already late."  
  
"Then why were you down a dark alley being attacked?"  
  
The man shot her an annoyed look. "It wasn't planned. There was someone crying and they sounded like they were in pain so I wanted to help."  
  
"You shouldn't go into dark alley's without a stake." Willow slurred, putting more weight on him.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, looking down at her in concern.  
  
"I'm fine." She waved him off with her hand, almost smacking him in the face. "Oops." She giggled.  
  
"I don't think you are. If I didn't know any better I would think you were drunk."  
  
"No." Willow denied. "Not me, not little ole reliable Willow." She stumbled and he quickly picked her up, holding her against his chest.  
  
"This is comfy." She told him with a big smile. "But I don't let guys pick me up when I don't even know their names."  
  
"I'm Chris Benoit."  
  
"That's nifty." She replied before fainting once again.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
The second time Willow came around, she was met by bright lights.  
  
"Yuck, turn those off." She moaned, squinting her eyes.  
  
"Willow? Are you alright?"  
  
She opened her eyes to see the man again.  
  
"Oh hello, again uhh-"  
  
"Chris."  
  
"Oh, did you already tell me your name?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Sorry I don't remember."  
  
"You fainted again."  
  
"Sorry. Are we at your work now?"  
  
He nodded and helped Willow up into a seating position.  
  
"And where exactly is your-"  
  
She stopped when she saw his outfit. He had on black and red spandex tights and wasn't wearing a shirt.  
  
'Wow' She thought to herself as she looked at his muscles. 'Bad Willow. Not supposed to think naughty thoughts.' She felt her cheeks heat up. 'At least you know what team you're playing for this time.'  
  
She slapped a hand over her mouth, although she hadn't spoken aloud.  
  
"Are you okay?" Chris asked.  
  
Willow nodded, refusing to meet his eyes.  
  
"W-what exactly do you do for your uhh work." As soon as she said that, immediately, images of him in various professions came to mind. Very naughty professions.  
  
"I'm a wrestler."  
  
Okay, that wasn't one of them.  
  
"Wrestler?"  
  
"Yes for the WWE."  
  
"Oh." Was all she said. Then, "Well you're here now so I guess I should be on my way."  
  
She stood to leave but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"I never got to thank you for saving me."  
  
She shrugged. "It's part of my work."  
  
"And what's your work?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing as glamorous as the WWE but I help keep the world safe."  
  
"What you said back there about Vampires and witches, was that real?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Would you like me to start floating again?"  
  
He hastily shook his head. "N-no that's okay." He looked down at the watch on her wrist.  
  
"Damn, I have to go, I have a match."  
  
"Oh well uh- good luck and it was nice meeting you."  
  
He stared at her with his intense gaze.  
  
"You know that stare of yours is kind of creepy."  
  
"Will you wait here?"  
  
"What?" She asked, taken aback.  
  
Chris sighed. "Can you please wait for me? Until my match is over."  
  
"I guess." Willow replied. "But why?"  
  
"So I can thank you."  
  
"You already did."  
  
Chris sighed in frustration. "Please, just wait for me."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, okay, but can I watch?"  
  
He pointed out a monitor in the corner of the room. "There. Just don't go wandering. Too many creeps."  
  
"I can handle myself." She mumbled.  
  
"Yes but people aren't used to the way you handle things I'm guessing."  
  
"Fine." Willow said, sitting down.  
  
Chris turned to leave but stopped when she called to him.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
He gave her a big smile and she saw he was missing some teeth. This just made him seem more charming.  
  
"Thanks." He said before leaving.  
  
She turned to the Monitor to watch the match. His opponent entered. It was someone named Batista. What kind of name was that? She shrugged and watched as Chris entered. He was carrying a shiny belt and was cheered for loudly by the fans. So he was a popular guy. It was a good thing he got here all right then, she didn't want people blaming her if something had happened to him.  
  
She tried to watch the match but couldn't stay focused on it. Instead, she found herself watching Chris move. That man was just all kinds of hotness and she had to admire the way he moved and how intense his look was. She had told him that look was creepy but in reality it had gotten to her in a very good way. The kind of way that wanted to make her jump him and that would've been of the bad.  
  
The crowd's cheering began to sound a little different and Willow shook herself from her fantasies to look up at the monitor. Chris was in the ring and outside of it, his opponent was being held up by the neck by a female wrestler. Willow peered closer as the camera angle changed to see it was not a wrestler but Drusilla.  
  
Willow softly swore. This was not good. Weren't these things taped and shown across the country and probably a few other countries as well. Not to mention the thousands of people that were out there now.  
  
Drusilla threw Batista into the crowds and turned to Chris, a gleeful smile on her face.  
  
"Mummy's back." She was saying.  
  
"Get away from me you insane bitch." Chris was yelling back at her.  
  
Willow sighed and closed her eyes. Did he not realize that was a bad thing to say in front of an insane Vampire? She would have to go down there and stop her and hope to the Goddess she could pull it off without using magic in front of all those people.  
  
Opening her eyes, she looked at the monitor to see some wrestlers going down the ramp; ahead of them was security, which Drusilla quickly discarded to the side. She turned to the other wrestlers and that's when Willow knew she had to get down there. Using her magic, she broke a table, arming herself with some stakes and went out into the hall. Okay she had weapons, now she only had to find a way to the ring.  
  
It didn't take very long; she followed all the wrestlers who were apparently heading to the ring to help with the 'crazy, unnaturally strong lady that wanted Benoit as a pet.' She overheard a few say.  
  
Willow sighed. So many witnesses, what was she going to do? Then she realized that perhaps she could use the wrestlers as a distraction. Everyone would be watching them that nobody would pay attention to her and if someone happened to see her all White Witch like, maybe they would think she was some new crazy wrestler with white make-up.  
  
Calling on the magic from the earth, she let the wrestlers in front of her head out on to the ramp. She stepped out, her eyes white and her hair streaked with white.  
  
In the ring, Chris was backed into a corner, Drusilla in front of him, dancing around the ring. The various wrestlers were around the outside of the ring, unsure of what to do. Whenever one of them moved towards Chris, she growled and her eyes flashed yellow as she moved towards the offending wrestler. They were quick to back off.  
  
Realizing she didn't have much time, Willow thought to hell with it all, she had to save Chris. Pulling on more magic, she began to float a few inches above the ramp as she moved down it.  
  
"Drusilla." She yelled, magically magnifying her voice.  
  
The insane Vampire turned to her, her mouth turning into a pout.  
  
"Little red witch has found me. Thought she left for home."  
  
"You just made me angry Drusilla. I'm not nice when I'm angry."  
  
The wrestlers gasped as she moved past them. They realized she was floating and she wasn't hooked up to any kind of rig. She paid them no attention though as she lifted herself higher and into the ring, across from Drusilla who was standing in front of Chris.  
  
"Just wanted to be a Mummy again." Drusilla pouted.  
  
"And I didn't want my girlfriend to cheat on me." Willow snapped back with a roll of her eyes, "We can't always have what we want. Now let him go."  
  
"Bad little witch." Drusilla snarled, stepping forward.  
  
Willow lifted a hand stopping her in mid stride. "I'm more then just a little powerful now, Dru."  
  
Drusilla growled at her pushing against Willow's restraint. She morphed into her Vampire face and Willow could hear the gasps of those surrounding them.  
  
"The possibilities I have now." Willow said walking around Drusilla. "Just a tiny flick of my wrist and I can have you go poof, you'll be nothing but dust."  
  
Drusilla opened her mouth but Willow lifted her hand and flicked her wrist, snapping her mouth shut.  
  
"I was talking." She looked at Chris. "You can leave now."  
  
Chris stood up but didn't move as Willow turned back to the Vampire.  
  
"You know, I've had a really bad day today. I came here looking for a Slayer and you know who found her? My girlfriend. Oh yeah, she found her all right, and then I walked in on them while she was busy pleasuring that new Slayer with her tongue ring. That was my tongue ring. Then I went to get myself drunk and I can't even do that, which is a good thing because a drunk Willow against you is probably not a good thing. So I came across you, saved a really hot guy then faint, not once but twice. But I end up here and you know what? He wanted me to wait fro him. I think he wanted to take me out somewhere. Me, on a date. I haven't been on a date with a guy since Oz but no, you had to come ruin that, didn't you? Can't I just get a break?"  
  
"So you do want to go out with me?"  
  
Willow turned at the voice to see Chris still there in the ring.  
  
"Yes." She replied with a blush, "That is if you were planning on asking. If you weren't then that's okay too. I mean, I shouldn't have assumed-"  
  
"Willow?" She looked up at Chris. "I was going to ask you... out I mean. But you just said you had a girlfriend."  
  
"I'm bisexual." She said very matter of factly.  
  
He nodded as if it was a everyday occurence, not a big deal.. A bonus in her book. "So will you?"  
  
"Yes." She replied with a big grin, walking over to him.  
  
His eyes widened in horror the same time something collided with her back. She went down hard, the whiteness in her hair instantly seeping out of her.  
  
"Bad little Witch." Drusilla snarled from on top of her.  
  
Willow lifted a hand flicking her off of her but Drusilla grabbed her hair, pulling Willow back with her.  
  
"Now I'm pissed." Willow cried, putting on her resolve face. She pulled a stake, facing off against Drusilla. "It's on Bitch."  
  
"Naughty language." Drusilla cried, placing her hands over her ears. "Naughty, naughty."  
  
She stepped back, glaring at Willow. "Bad little Witch, took my new pet. Just wanted a new pet."  
  
"No new Pets Drusilla." Willow said firmly, conjuring up a fireball.  
  
Drusilla stared at the fireball with sadness. "Daddy set fire to his little girl too. Grandmummy was there as well. Hurt it did. Daddy hurt his favorite little girl. Left me he did, then Grandmummy left. And now I'm all alone."  
  
Willow softened, but only a little. "Alone or not, I can't let you hurt people anymore, Dru. You must be stopped."  
  
"No." The Vampire cried, lunging at Willow, who was caught off guard. "I'll hurt you first Little Witch." She snarled, leaning towards Willow's neck.  
  
Willow called on her magic but before she could, she felt sharp teeth bite her neck, and then Drusilla was dust.  
  
She opened her eyes as the dust settled around her and saw Chris staring down at her with wide-eyed astonishment.  
  
"Did you dust her?" Willow asked him amazed.  
  
He nodded, kneeling down beside her.  
  
"But how?"  
  
He held up a stake.  
  
"But how did you know where?"  
  
"Stories I read as a kid. Are you okay?" He asked, touching her neck.  
  
She nodded, reaching a hand up and healing it within a matter of seconds.  
  
"You?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"She won't be bugging you anymore."  
  
"No." He replied, "She won't be."  
  
She was quiet for a minute as she stared up at him, biting her lower lip nervously. "Were you serious about asking me out?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, you did save my life, and you're a lot different from all those females out there who want to go out with me because I'm a wrestler."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I was thinking naughty things about you before I knew you were a wrestler."  
  
His cheeks became tinged with pink.  
  
"I'm sorry." Willow said. "Probably shouldn't have said that huh? After affect of magic, y'know? Happens all the time."  
  
"So you weren't thinking naughty things about me?" He asked after she was done babbling.  
  
She broke out into a grin, pulling him down closer and capturing his lips in deep kiss.  
  
They were interrupted by the cheers from the crowd and the other wrestlers.  
  
She broke away from him and looked out into the crowd.  
  
"Oh my god." She whispered, burying her head in his chest.  
  
"What?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"I have stage fright." She whispered to him.  
  
He broke out into a big grin, gathering her in his arms for a second time that night. He left the ring with her and walked up the ramp, promptly going to his room and closing the door.  
  
She locked it with magic.  
  
"That's something I'm going to have to get used to." He replied with a shake of his head.  
  
She snorted. "I'm nothing. You should meet my friends."  
  
"Is that an invitation?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
She gave him a teasing smile. "It could be."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.  
  
"Let's see how our first date goes, shall we?"  
  
Their lips met in another passionate kiss.  
  
--- --- ---


End file.
